A Soldier From The Stars
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Heero Yuy, who has stopped Libra from falling towards Earth has found himself in a whole different universe. A new conflict. A new reason to fight. A new war. And perhaps the Pilot of Zero will find something more.
1. Prologue

**_Good evening dear readers, for a long time I haven't posted anything on Fanfiction, mostly because I read things, do stuff in life, work etc. But this story, has spooked long in my mind. Especially when I read Fallen Angel from Wilkins75. I grew up with Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Heero Yuy is one of my favorites Pilots, especially because it was the first of many Gundam Anime that I watched. What I do hope is that I brought Heero out like we see him in the series. So, I hope you would like my new story, slow update like all my stories and enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Morgenroete, hidden hangar..._

A low humming sound grew in strength when a light flickered to life in the cockpit of a mobile suit. First that activated was a large blue sphere at the center of the cockpit control center which quickly basked the whole area in light, next that followed were five main screens which smoothly overlapped each other and formed together a single screen with narrowly a crack between them. On the screen thick bold, vertical letters appeared on the screen that formed a word.

G.U.N.D.A.M

Each letter in that word stands for something. A name that five certain scientists knew that one day this very Mobile suite will change the world. Earth's populations' lifestyle will change, because this machine is a harbinger of what War truly means and becomes a symbol for the Earth and Colonist, for the first mentioned a machine of Death, for the other a Machine of Freedom. And with those thoughts in mind, these scientists came with a codename for this special made branch of Mobile Suits: Genetic on Universal Neutrality Different Alloy-nium Mobile suit or in short ––- GUNDAM. Each of these scientists trained their own unique pilot, which are fundamental to the war. These five unique pilots are specially trained to control these Mobile suits that they built in the name for Peace. Each mobile suit has their own unique special ability which gave them their own unique code names. This Mobile Suit which is a weapon of mass destruction under a Gundam Pilot control carries the name –– XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero.

This special made Mobile suit belongs to a young man that has fought in wars since he could walk. His childhood was being spent in the company of an Assassin who had taught him how to blend in with the common folk. His father, Odin Lowe, a freelance assassin, but before his death, Odin told the boy to live by his emotions. The boy had wandered colonies after colonies until a scientist found him that calls himself Doctor J.

Doctor J offered the young boy training and a purpose: fighting for the freedom of the colonies. Many years the boy was taught the arts of war, engineering mobile suits or any other machine and how to blend in with not only common people, though it was increased by using those skills to infiltrate military bases, and aristocratic settings. After those years, Doctor J decided to give the boy a name –- Heero Yuy, named after the peaceful political leader of the colonies.

Heero Yuy was sent on his most important mission, freeing the colonies. Disguised the Mobile suit like a stray meteor, Gundam Wing descended towards the planet earth and starts Operation Meteor. A year-long battle with the Romefeller Foundation and the Alliance founds many victims on each side until Heero's latest battle which was named the Eve War. And since then, no one had seen Gundam Wing Zero or its pilot ever again.

As for the Pilot, Heero Yuy eyes fluttered open at the sounds of Wing Zero becoming active. His chair which was in a flat position slid back towards its normal, seated position. "Zero," Images flashed through the pilot's mind. "I see, a new war will soon be upon us." New images appeared in his mind, and the pilot smiled. "I'll be back in time, Zero. If I can help the future pilot with fine-tuning the Mobile suit, then those who fight for the future of mankind have a higher survival chance in the upcoming war."

Wing Zero's cockpit slides open and the young man slipped out of the Mobile Suit. Landing on a platform, Heero made his way towards the exit. The Gundam pilot found some amusement at the idea that his Mobile suit was also stored away in Morgenroete, yet in a secret hangar of which the young man had wiped all data from their main server.

Heero made his way out of Morgenroete and enters a hidden garage in which a small blue, red motorbike awaits him. "Time for work," He reffed his engine and the garage door slid open and the Gundam pilot disappeared with a roar of his engine.

* * *

 _Morgenroete, Park..._

"Hey, Kira!" A young teenage boy tilted his head up, and eyes left the screen of his laptop. Glancing in the direction of the voice, Kira noticed his friend waving at him. "Kira Yamato! Here you are! Professor Kato has been looking all over for you! He said if we found you to send you over to the Morgenroete lab."

"Again…?" Kira drops his head tiredly at the thought of being called. "I wish he'd just leave me alone."

"It's not surprising the Professor favors you," said Kira's friend. He could sympathize with the young man, but nevertheless, a smile appeared. "After all, you're number one in the science department in your class."

Birdie… The mechanic robotic bird chirped and lands on the edge of the laptop screen.

Kira's attention and those of his friends turned back to the boy's laptop. 'And now for a special news alert… ZAFT Forces have invaded Kaohsiung early this morning before dawn. Even now, the battle rages on between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance.' A news reporter of the NCC told her viewers the news. 'This is a live broadcast from the battle.'

Kira and his friends watch the live broadcast of a Ginn blowing up an ambassador building. Below the ZAFT Mobile suit, civilians were fleeing, screaming and trying to reach one of the shelters. One of Kira's friends, a girl noticed many lifeless bodies which were Natural and Coordinators, both civilian and military.

"This is terrible, how could ZAFT invade a city and lay waste. Does ZAFT not care that they also lose their own people in war?" She said, tears sprang to life and slid down her cheeks. "Tolle, isn't Kaohsiung close to the ORB Mainland?"

Tolle stepped closer towards the girl, wrapping his right arm around her shoulder in a form of comfort. "Don't worry, Miriallia… there's no way the battle will be brought to ORB."

Miriallia turns around in his arms, burying her face and trying to banish the thoughts of war from her mind. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

 _In outer space…_

Not far from the space colony; Heliopolis, a spaceship drifts closer towards the secret docking station of the neutral space colony. "Axis adjust to the right 6.51 points," a voice calls out through the command centrum of the ship. "Entry vector satisfactory, sir."

"Go straight, slowly, very good people." says the captain, watching them getting closer to hangar 13.

"Braking yets off," A communicator operator informs his captain. "Rate of deceleration 2.56."

Inside the command center, the captain addresses the communicator operator. "After docking, see that the G Pilots disembark immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you sure it's wise to let them go escorted?" Turning his head, Captain Ray notice a young man, with sun blonde hair, enters the command center. "A ZAFT Special OPS team might have infiltrated."

"What makes you say that, Lieutenant Flaga?" Captain Ray says and stroked his mustache.

Lieutenant Flaga stopped in front of his captain. "I find it curious that the two ZAFT ships that tailed us didn't attack. And although ORB may be friendly towards Earth, it's still a neutral nation. We can't be certain that there aren't agents loyal to the ZAFT here."

Ray pushed himself off from his chair and looks the young man in the eyes. "I understand your misgivings, but what would be the point of ambushing us here…?" Flaga narrows his eyes slightly when the captain disregards his misgiving. "The ZAFT are smart enough to realize that."

Flaga sighed and tried to make the last point of reason. "And if they simply decide to violate the treaty? Are you willing to rely on their sense of honor?"

"I will take that chance, Lieutenant Flaga." Spoke the captain sharply. "Even if they infiltrate this colony, our G pilots will be enough to stop them, and if they use their suits –- our new Mobile suits will destroy theirs." Moving towards the exit, Captain Ray left Flaga with a few last words. "Finally the Alliance has the power to change this war in our favor."

* * *

Kira walks down the street with his two friends towards the Morgenroete facility. "So, what's Professor Kato researching at Morgenroete?" Tolle voices out to his friend, who tilts his chin slightly up in thoughts and answered.

"Hmmm… I think he may be developing some sort of new operating system..."

"Maybe…? You don't even know what you're helping him on?!" A surprised Tolle loudly voiced out. The blonde boy shook his head slightly, wondering how his airhead of a friend could be so simple-minded.

Miriallia too joined in the conversation, and sighs deeply."That's so typical of you."

Kira paused in his step and looks his two friends in their eyes. "But I'm just a student assistant. He doesn't give me any details!" The boy defenses himself from the onslaught of his friends, only for a commotion further down the street gathering their attention. Immediately a pink hue adorned his face when his eyes land on a beautiful girl. 'Flay...'

"Oh, Miriallia," a girl with two pigtails called out towards Kira female friend. "Did you hear the big news?" At which Miriallia shakes her head, and the other girl quickly shared the news. "Flay Allster got a love letter from Sai Argyle!"

Miriallia eyes grew in size, and she loudly exclaimed. "Hunh? From Sai, are you serious?!"

Flay quickly stepped in front of her friend, and planted a hand on her mouth, silencing the girl. "C'mon! This has nothing to do with Miriallia!" She angrily shouts out towards Kira's female companion.

Flay friend stepped out of the reach of her hand and laughed. "Flay, why don't you just say yes? He's not all that bad." Only for Flay Allster planting her hands on her hips, and her voice rising in volume.

"I said enough already!"

A young man on a red-blue motorcycle shakes his head at the commotion the children made when he rode past them. Making his engine roar, the rider upped the speed of his bike and made his way towards Morgenroete. After a few minutes, the young man arrives at a control post and kills off his engine.

"Identification papers," A mechanic voice came from the speakers.

Wordlessly the young man pulled out his identification card and held it in front of the scanner. "Odin Lowe of ORB, engineer expert. Your papers are in order, sir, please proceed."

Odin secured his I.D back in his pocket and then brought the engines back to life. With a roar, Odin's bike rode past the security gate. 'For a highly secured base, Morgenroete security is lackadaisical. I could enter this so easily with a forged I.D, even Duo could do it.'

Coming to a stop and killing off his engine, Odin parked his bike around the corner and then made his way into the base. The entrance door slid open and his sharp blue eyes immediately noticed the girl in the corner. "Good day, Miss."

"Hello," She nodded in his direction, returning the gesture.

"Are you perhaps waiting for someone?" Odin says and took his time to study this girl. The girl in his opinion is beautiful. She has light brown eyes which held sharp attention on her surroundings, and a cute face, full lips which were rosy glossed, and blonde hair framing her face, with two long bangs on each side.

"Professor Kato told me to wait here, yet that has been a while." She said.

Odin nods in understanding. "I understand, when my path crosses that of Professor Kato, I will inform him of your situation. If you excuse me, work still waits for me."

"Of course, sorry that I held you here and thank for your help." She watches him entering the elevator. Her eyes widened when he turned around and could not help to find him strikingly handsome. "Cagalli! Athha Cagalli is my name –– what is yours?!"

Odin glanced up at the girl who suddenly called out to him. This girl slightly reminds him of another girl. "Next time we meet, Miss Yutha, I will share my name with you."

Cagalli cheeks puffed up like those of a squirrel while she glared at the young man who kept his eyes on her while the elevator doors closed. "Uaagh… boys!"

"Who is that?" She glares only harder when someone interrupted her feminine fury with a question, and that fury increased when a person responded. "He is a guest of the Professor." Turning around, Cagalli scowled at the group of boys and one girl. "Here Kira, Professor Kato want you to look at this O.S."

'On what kind of observation skills did he assume me a boy! Doesn't he has eyes in that thick head of his to see that my form clearly is opposite than that of them.' She turns her head slightly up. 'At least, Mr. Lowe could see that my form is clearly female, yet refusing to give me his name while it clearly was visibly on the nameplate on his chest.' She shakes her head at the thought of how mysterious the man wanted to stay, yet was clearly ignorant of his nameplate.

Suddenly a shockwave erupted through the colony, causing everyone to lose their balance. Cagalli threw herself against the wall and prepared for a second wave. 'Is it them that are attacking Heliopolis? Does this mean that those rumors were true –– and ORB had a hand into this?'

"What was that just now?" Cagalli looks up when the girl spoke up.

'This is a Warning Announcement! Civilians this is a level 9 emergency! ZAFT has just invaded Heliopolis! Warning! Civilians search for the closest shelter and await further instruction.'

"Miriallia, Kira! We need to leave this place." She heard a boy shouts out, and then a second voice joined, only his were aimed at her. Cagalli looks up at the boy who could almost pass out for her, only a male version with brown hair.

"Hey, you! Come with us, we know the way towards the shelters." Kira shouts, his voice carrying over the explosion that happens outside of the building. Stretching out a hand, reaching out towards the girl. Seconds ticked away while the young boy waits for the girl to move, after what felt like centuries, she moved. Reaching out with her own hand towards his, only to slap his hand aside.

Cagalli glares at the boy. "Don't you dare to think that all girls are the damsel in distress. I perfectly can take care of my own." She huffed and squirmed her way past him and through the doorway to join the others.

Kira blinks his eyes in confusion. "What was that all about?"

An explosion occurred just a few buildings away from Morgenroete and Kira quickly stepped through the doorway and joined the group. "Uhm...It wasn't my intention to implicate that girls are helpless...uhm..." He said once reaching her.

"Cagalli, my name is Cagalli." She calls out over her shoulder. "And I wonder how a girly looking boy like you could be any Knight in a girls situation. Despite that, thank you for helping me. I don't think that I would have found my way to any of the shelters."

A red hue quickly crawled up the boy's face. "It was nothing, Cagalli, and please call me Kira."

The group of children quickly joined with those of the other civilians and workers of Morgenroete. Running through the hallways, until coming to a door that Kira pushed open and seeing more people moving into the shelters. "Does someone knows why ZAFT is attacking us?" Tolle asks one of the people that guide the civilians into the shelters.

"We don't know, kid now moves aside because you hold all these people up. We're evacuating all these people, don't you see that?" The person barks out and signaled with his light rod that the people must move calmly into the shelters. Tolle turns around when the voice of Miriallia rose up.

"Kira where are you going –- it's not safe out there!" Tolle turns around, only to see that the boy with blonde hair and Kira both turn around the corner and out of sight. "Kira come back here! Kira!"

Kira Yamato runs through the corridors, following the girl who had suddenly taken off from the group. "Cagalli, wait! Where are you going!" Shouts the boy, breathing deeply while trying to keep up with the girl. "Cagalli, stop..." Demanded the boy who managed to grasp her wrist.

"I need to check on something," She snarls, before roughly pulling herself free and started running again with Kira on her heels. "Go back, Kira."

"No! I won't go back without you. This place is no longer safe..." Just at that moment, a wall exploded behind him and flung him against the girl, and together they rolled further down the corridor. Kira came to a stop, and a painful whimper left his throat. Shaking his head, only feeling something soft press against his face. 'What is this...' Turning his head slightly, and his eyes land on a valley of soft flesh. 'It's warm...and soft...' Looking past the valley of the heavenly softness. A pair of raging eyes glares down at him which froze him for a second before his body suddenly gained an electric shock.

Jumping off Cagalli and standing a few feet away from her. "Y...Yo...You… are a GIRL!"

Cagalli eyebrows twitched and her hands clenched into fists. "Yo...You… Pervert!"

Their voices rang down the corridors, and only the sounds of pistols and bullets ricochetting from the walls covered their sounds. "Of course I'm a girl, what did you think I was?" Snarled the girl.

"Uhm..."

Cagalli didn't let Kira try to explain, and she turns around abruptly. "Go back, Kira… there is no need for you to follow me."

"I can't," She turns around when hearing the boy. "The corridor we moved through has caved in. Despite that, how could I let you go alone without anyone keeping an eye on you."

A low growl escaped her throat in anger. She clenched her fists again and turned around abruptly before storming off. After a few corners and long corridors, Kira and Cagalli arrived at a tall looking door with bold letter type which showed the number 13. "Where are we?"

Cagalli glanced from out of the corner of her eyes at her companion. "Behind this door, I hope to find an empty space instead of the rumors that are spread around." Her fingers hovered over the keypad before tapping several buttons. A second later with a hiss of air, the door slides open and the two moved through the door opening. The two stepped on a higher platform that looks out over the production factory below. "No, the rumors were true. Father, why did you betray us!" She shouts out while the strength in her legs gave out and she sunk towards the floor.

Below them were five mobile suits, each one of them looks different than the other. 'These Mobile suits do not look like something ZAFT or what the Earth Alliance could make. It is known to everyone that the Earth forces could not make a Mobile suit that could be compared with those of ZAFT. Which means that only my father and his people could make a Mobile suit of their caliber.'

"Mobile suits?"

Cagalli looks up when she heard the voice of her companion. "There is no doubt –- these are Mobile suits build by ORB. I cannot believe that my fa–-" She was cut off by an explosion that announced the new chapter of war between the Earth Alliance and the Colonies.

* * *

 _At the Morgenroete secret Factory…_

Below the kids at the main floor of the factory, Odin Lowe sits behind the control typing away at the Main Operation System of the new Mobile suits that the cooperated group of the Earth Alliance and the Orb Union works on. 'The Earth Alliance is building new Mobile suits here at Morgenroete which are codenamed the GAT-Models. Any of these new Alliance models easily outclass any normal M.S. of ZAFT with their unique features and armaments. One of the GAT-Models special features is the use of Phase Shift Armor which renders the M.S. immune to physical attacks, yet it has one glaring weakness.' Odin looks up at the Mobile Suit which data is being copied at the moment. 'Namely, the constant draining of the main battery once this feature is activated which shortens the Mobile Suit combat endurance drastically.' Pressing down the last few keys, Odin could not help to let a smirk grace his face when the download bar was at 90%.

"FOR ZAFT!" A small sphere rolled over the floor which came to a stop when small legs ejected itself and attached itself to the floor. A whirring sound was heard and several small holes opened. "DIE YOU NATURALS DOGS!" More spheres rolled over the ground, and the first of them released bullets.

"Guaaaah!"

Odin snatched at the first sounds of screams the disk from the Mobile suit control panel. That action was quickly followed by the young man drawing his handgun out of his backside and climbed out of the GAT-model cockpit. "They are here… Zero, start the process of Mission M." Odin activated the voice command of his suit. His gun already moved on instinct and a trigger later. A ZAFT soldier lay on ground, death, a bullet freshly through his head between the eyes.

Moving swiftly Odin kneeled next beside the dead soldier and quickly searched for a communicator. Finding one and several other items that the dead soldier carried, Odin quickly snatched them and moved swiftly through the factory. "There is a dirty Natural Dog!" He heard the insults which a soldier in a red space suit throws at him. Odin's eyes narrowed when they fell at the end of a barrel, swiftly the man jumped out of the rifles path and found protection behind a few metal crates. Bullets tore through his previous position and with a swift movement Odin ejected himself off the floor, and landed with his side on a castor board and surfed over the ground. Six times his handgun released a bullet, and each of them dragged their victims to hell.

"Rusty!" A cry of rage comes from one of the soldiers. It was a Red soldier who has landed beside the one that Odin had just claimed its life from. "You killed him! You… I will kill youuu!" A bullet tore through the air and Odin quickly rolled out of the bullet's path. While rolling a bullet of his own left the end of his gun and tore through the soldiers shooting shoulder. "You dirty bastard … how dare a low, nasty Natural hit a coordinator?!"

Odin planted his hand on the ground and with the speed the castor board moved, he used that to jump into the air and at its highest point he pulled the trigger. The first bullet tore through the red soldier rifle, yet the second one missed when a bullet tore through his shoulder. "Shit! He got someone to back him up," Quickly, and ignoring his own wound, Odin released his pistol that was swiftly caught in his other hand and immediately shot at the one that buried that bullet into his shoulder and claimed the life of a green soldier. "One down, and the red soldier has escaped me," Suddenly one of the new GAT-Models lifted itself in a seated position before standing on its feet, its green eyes flashed to life. 'or not. ZAFT objective was stealing the GAT-Models, and right now one of them just succeeded.'

A dement laughter rang through the speakers of the GAT-X102 model which was codenamed the Duel. "I'm going to kill you, nasty earth crawler! Let's see if you can shoot me now with your little handgun." The Duel moved, only not like the pilot expected. "As expected, Naturals cannot even build a Mobile Suit!" Snarled the pilot, and it was true. This Mobile suit had no balance, it staggered forward trying to reach Odin. "If I cannot flat you when stomping on you, I will shoot you –– what! No weapons equipped?!"

Odin quickly moved out of range of this mad pilot. He had some luck that the skills of these engineers are mediocre at best, unlike his own Professors which had built the original Gundams in his universe. "Zero, calculate the shortest way back… Roger then," Odin commanded and almost immediately gained the information needed to make his way back through the earpiece communicator. Making his way through several obstacles, his handgun released several bullets which claim their victims. Once reaching the entrance that leads towards the corridor that would lead him back, Odin pulled out the metal sphere and activate the mechanism and rolled it towards a group of enemies while he vanished into the darkness provided by the shadows.

Running swiftly through the dark corridors, Odin moved like a shadow. His steps made no sounds when his heel met the ground, and his breathing was even. After all the training he did in his universe Odin could not help to feel disappointed in the way how easily the ZAFT soldiers who were engineered humans were taken down. For them to claim they are the better species, so far the soldier hadn't seen any proof of it. "There he is!" Odin caught the sounds of his pursuers which were quickly followed by the sounds of their steps. Rounding several corners and at the last one he pulled the sphere out. Activating the tool of death, Odin quickly rounded the last corner, only to crash against a shadow.

"Ouch! Watch out where you ru–-"

Odin quickly silenced the girl by clamping a hand over her lips. Pushing the person until its back touched the wall and then pressed his lower arm against the neck and the end of the gun against the sleep of her head. "Who are you?" Demanded the young man, and his eyes took in the shadow silhouette of the stranger. After a few seconds with his trained eyes, Odin could make vaguely out the form of the person, someone he had met before. "Miss Attha?" The question came out in a whisper, at which the girl nodded slightly, still afraid of the gun that was pressed against her head. "I trust that you do not impersonate Miss Attha, girl, because that will not end well for you." Threatened the young man coldly in warning. "I find it curious what a civilian is doing in this part of Morgenroete without any concession documents, but at the moment that is not important. What important is right now is that this whole place had become a Red Zone area and would not be a safe place for a civilian like you." The death screams of his pursuers echo off the wall when their own weapons killed them, and Cagalli shivered in fear of what this could have meant for her. "We need to move, Miss Attha," He pulled the weapon away from the girl and his hand moved towards the wrist of Cagalli and pulled her along.

* * *

With Cagalli before...

Cagalli's eyes widened in proportion when she witnessed the death of all those engineers. She had a clear view of her position on the higher platform at which they were hiding. 'How did ZAFT found out about the hidden factory here at Heliopolis?' She crawled back to stay out of sight from the people below. "Kira," Cagalli turned her eyes towards her companion. "We need to..."

"Watch out!" Her eyes grew in shock as they followed Kira jump to his feet. "Behind you," and before she knew what happened, Kira had thrown himself over the railing of the platform and jumped down on a green soldier which was crushed under the weight of Kira.

The girl could only growl in anger at the reckless behavior of her companion. 'That idiot! Did he not see how dangerous it is there with all the soldiers. Does he have some kind of death wish?!' Cagalli furiously thought, and climbed to her feet. She was just in time to witness the kid being thrown in the last remaining Mobile suit in the Alliance possession. 'Just great, now I'm left behind with a mass of murdering Coordinaten.' Cagalli turned on her heel and quickly entered an entrance a few feet away from her. Moving through the darkness and letting her hands guide her. 'I need to escape this place. If I knew ZAFT from the news that is broadcasted the past two years, they won't let Heliopolis go unpunished. Especially after Orb Union announced to be a Neutral side,' Her hands slipped when the wall gave away into nothingness and she fell head first into a hole. She slid down the smooth wall, tumbling and rolling until she landed on her rear ends. A groan escaped her lips when she leaned against the wall and pushed herself back into a standing position while rubbing her sore butt cheeks.

Slowly the sounds of fighting grew in volume, which reaches the girl's position. The rattling of rifles which pumps their victims full of bullets or the cries of those are hit by their opposition. It slowly dawned on the girl that she found herself here in danger with no help or worst her father. Her father does not have the slightest idea that his only daughter has traveled into space with the only idea of satisfying her own curiosity. "I… I, I will not die here..." Cagalli forced her legs to move. She started slowly, forcing her legs in placing one foot in front of the other until she started to run. Her feet led the girl through the darkness and she rounds a few corners until she ran face first into a firm chest. Cagalli let out a scream in fright before a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed back until her back hit the wall, she then felt the person's arm against her throat, blocking her airway.

"Who are you?" Cagalli had never in all her life heard such a cold, emotionless voice speak towards her. The girl's body paralyzed in fear, and probably it took her assaulter too long to gain an answer from her because she felt the end of a gun rest against the side of her head. She could feel the cold metal of the weapon against her skin until the person spoke again, however, this time his voice was less cold. "Miss Athha?" Cagalli had not expected to hear her own name leave the stranger's mouth, and slowly nods her head, yet, her eyes widened when the stranger cold voice returned threateningly. "I trust that you do not impersonate Miss Athha, girl, because that will not end well for you." The darkness covered the man which he obviously is with his voice, and she could not place how this person knew her name. "I find it curious what a civilian is doing in this part of Morgenroete without any concession documents, but at the moment that is not important. What important is right now is that this whole place had become a Red Zone area and would not be a safe place for a civilian like you." As if the threatening voice wasn't enough, a mere second later the death screams of the fighters bounce off the walls of the corridors and filling the air. "We need to move, Miss Athha," Cagalli sighed when the stranger pulled the gun away from her and then with an iron grip, he grasped her wrist and pulled her along.

Running after the man, not that Cagalli have much choice when he still held her wrist with an iron grip. 'That frightened me for a second, I thought that he would kill me when holding his gun to my head. His voice, so cold and it frightened me to my bones, yet once he spoke out my name, it felt less ...colder. But how did he know who I am?' She rounds a few corners, trying to keep up with him until a light in the distance grew in size until they were enveloped and ran into open space.

Cagalli steps through the light and found herself at one of the exits of the Morgenroete facility. In the distance tall buildings blocking her view of the battle between ORB Unions, Alliance and ZAFT armies. Sounds of explosions and smoke in the distance made her guess that the battle did not fall into their favors. "Why? Why did father made them come and break the peace treaty?" Suddenly a red laser beam with black streaks surged through the air, cutting through a ZAFT Mobile suit, a GINN. The GINN cracked and sparks of electricity jumped of mobile suit before it erupted, exploding nearby a support beam. "You fool!" Cagalli shouts when her eyes searched for the source and they looked between two buildings and fell upon the Mobile suit who had fired. "No! Did the Alliance pilot just used the GAT-weaponry in the middle of a space colony?" The girl's body moved, taking a step back when she noticed that the pilot had not switched off the energy towards the large hyper impulse cannon which now trailed along the other side of the space colony towards the second main support pillar. "No! No… Stop! You're destroying the Plant! Stooop!" Cagalli screams out, tears streaming down her face while she watches the pillar closing in.

Odin kicked the engine to life of his motorbike. Looking up, he too noticed the weapon tearing through the other side of the space colony. Accelerating the vehicle Odin ride towards the girl and stopped in front of her. "Snap out of it Athha, we need to leave this place right now!"

The girl jumped up out of shock when the voice of her cold comrade snapped her out of her petrified state. She turns around, only for her eyes finally resting on the young man that she had met before the invasion started. "Odin..."

"Get on Athha, time is ticking now!" She turned her eyes towards the main support pillars and could see that they slowly break apart. Seeing the danger they are in now, Cagalli did not hesitate to climb up behind him on the motorcycle. "Hang on tight," He shouts out over the sounds of the engine and then sped off towards the road.

Cagalli who sits behind Odin on the bike could not help to wonder how the kind young man who spoke first to her could be so cold. Her arms which were wrapped around the waist of the driver tightened while she watches the abandoned cars flash past her. If she tilted her head slightly more towards the left, Cagalli could see the fight still going on, now only a new ZAFT GINN had joined the fight which is chased by a red fighter plane. "Miss Athha, I will bring us to my hideout here at the Plants. Once we arrive at our destination I want you immediately in one of the space suits, do you understand?"

"I will, Odin," replied the girl who tightened her grip on the driver when they round a corner of the street. "And thank you for not leaving me behind."

Odin chuckled lightly. "I don't know, Athha, if you had a gun in your hand I would not have hesitated to shoot you down. It was more in your favor you had no weapon or swear like those ZAFT soldiers when they invaded the facility." And the grip around his waist tightened and Odin could feel her burying her face in his shoulder out of relieving, which made him sigh slightly in guilt. "Hang on tight now, we are almost there..." Odin warned the girl when they reached section-B building of Morgenroete which is located at the other end of the space colony. Swiftly, Odin drew out his handgun out of his holster and pulled the trigger. A bullet tore through the glass framed door that shattered under the impacts and Odin guided the vehicle through the opening.

Racing through the now abandoned building, Odin forced his vehicle stop at the staircase before pulling a wheelie and forced the door open. For a second, Cagalli and Odin balanced at the top of the staircase and the driver pulled out several hand grenades that he activated and thrown towards the bottom. "What did you do that for?" A confused Cagalli shouts in his ears which ends up in a scream when Odin accelerated the motorcycle and raced down the staircase with surprising control. The girl glanced over the driver's shoulder and could see that they moved quickly towards the bottom, and straight towards a wall. "Watch out for that wall..." An explosion erupted in front of them that blown the wall up and Odin forced the motorbike to a stop.

"Stop freaking out Athha," Odin called out to her while moving quickly towards a spartan desk with nothing personal belongings, with the exception of a laptop. "Get the space suit that hangs on the chair and gets ready to leave the Plant." He shouts over his shoulder while securing his laptop and then moved quickly towards the second suit which Odin had used in his original universe.

Cagalli jumped off the bike and did what Odin ordered her to. She quickly found the chair with the space suit, which was not difficult to find with the spartan looking hangar. While pulling the suit over her normal clothes the girl looks around in curiosity. Yet found out that there wasn't much in the hangar with the exception of a desk which held a single laptop that Odin was now securing in a fighters plane. "Your fighter plane designs look very different from any I have seen before." She told her companion.

"Zero is unique and it was built by a friend of mine," Odin told her while sitting now in the cockpit, his fingers flying over the key panels. His eyes flew over the new stolen information about the last GAT-Model that are now safely saved in Zero's system. "But this is just an extra protection layer for Zero for the debris in outer space," said Odin before turning serious. "But enough talks, Athha. I don't know if you have the suit on already, but time now really runs out."

Running towards the fighter plane, Cagalli quickly reached the cockpit, only to stand at the opening and gazing at the space it provided. "I thought that fighter planes had two seats..."

"This one has not," snapped Odin now a bit irritated at the silly question. "Now get in, you can sit on my lap or I leave you behind." Which made the rebellious girl huff, yet smiled secretly at the young man. Cagalli lowered herself in the cockpit and perched herself carefully on his lap. "Miss Athha, outside of this base the situation could be different. We do not know if outside a battalion of enemies awaits us, so I ask, don't move while I control Zero." Odin spoke calmly again and a smile graced his face when the girl nodded and grasped the front of his suit with her hand. "Wing Zero... Initiate Operation Meteor ..." The command code activated the program. Sliding open under the fighter plane, a hole appeared once the floor retracted. The hanger grapples which held the Mobile suit Wing Zero in the air disconnected and the disguised Gundam released.


	2. It's a Gundam!

' _X105-Strike!_ Respond!' In the vast space, drifting between the rubbles of Heliopolis, Kira Yamato sits frozen in his seat, staring at the ruined pieces of the space colony, Heliopolis. ' _X105-Strike! Can you hear me? Respond!_ ' The fight between him and the grey slash white colored DINN mobile suit had reduced the colony into this … a shadow of its former glory. ' _X105-Strike! Respond! Kira Yamato! Respond!_ '

"Kira Yamato here," Strike's pilot finally responded after pressing the communicator button, his eyes still firmly locked at the ruins of Heliopolis.

Badgiruel who sits behind the communicator computer sighed in relief once she succeeded in connecting with the Strike. The woman did not agree with the others of letting a child piloting the newest weapon of the EA, despite the child being a coordinator. ' _Kira Yamato, are you fine?_ '

In the Strike's cockpit, Kira Yamato could not tear his eyes away from the view of his screen. There were once floated the ORB's proud Neutral Plant has become an empty space with the pieces of a now destroyed colony. "I… I don't know… Heliopolis is destroyed… Why?" The words flowed out of his mouth without any construct. "I… I..."

' _Pull yourself together Kira! Take a deep breath,_ ' Badgiruel stern voice sounds through the speakers. ' _Are you calm?_ ' The question let him focus back and he responded positively. ' _Is the Strike damaged?_ ' Kira let her know that the Strike is still in good state. 'Then _return to the ship at once. Do you know the Archangel's location?_ '

"Y..yes!" Kira responded while moving the Strike from its location. Flying through the debris of Heliopolis when suddenly a beacon signal reached his Gundam. "That is the sound of a distress signal!" Turning his head towards the sound, his Gundam picked up the image of an escape pod. ' _Why isn't the escape pod moving towards the nearest colony?_ ' Wonders the young coordinator, and the image zoomed in at the object. ' _I wonder if it broke down..._ '

 _Ten minutes later, Kira returned at the new Alliance ship, the Archangel with the escape pod. While the repair crew is trying to open the pod, somewhere else on the Archangel, three members of the Alliance are in meeting..._

"So, what is your plan, Lt. Ramius?" The question took Ramius by surprise, and she turned towards the person. There sitting in a chair is Mu La Flaga, one of the top pilots of the Alliance who has fought many battles against ZAFT.

Ramius was so surprised and responded with confusing. "Eh..? What is my plan…?"

"You have seen who fought our kid. Our stolen Mobile suits were almost immediately used against us. I know only one person who would do such a thing… and most worrisome thought is that this man has a team ...which is called the Creuset team which is waiting somewhere there between the debris for us." Points out the man. "They won't let us get away that easily. Not to mention, my Zero is being repaired and is out of commission."

Badgiruel stepped forward and taking the floor. "If I may, our only hope to escape is to use the power of the Strike Gundam. We'll ask the boy to teach you how to operate––-Lieutenant La Flaga?"

Mu La Flaga suddenly waves his hand desperately in the attempt of stopping her suggestion. "Come on, don't be ridiculous!" Started the man once seeing he had succeeded in stopping the woman. "You think I can figure out how to operate that thing?"

"Eh?" Ramius and Badgiruel were shocked at hearing the man going against that idea.

Mu huffed at the affronted expression the two women now sported. "Have you seen the new O.S. that kid rewrote?" Explained the man. "Before the kid did launch, I had asked if I could see the Operation system of the Mobile Suit. Let me say, no ordinary human could fly that thing." Mu then too adopted an affronted look while his voice grew in volume. "It's impossible to operate a machine of this caliber with an O.S. like that!"

"I suppose you're right, Mu. Kira is the only one who can handle the Strike..." said Ramius. She felt ashamed to force a child in such a machine. And she wasn't the only one when the outburst came from the other woman in the control room.

"Are you Mad?!" Exclaimed a heated Badgiruel. "There's no way we can allow a citizen of a Neutral nation, no matter if he is a Natural or a Coordinator child, to pilot the GAT!" She glares at Ramius who turns her eyes away in shame. "The GAT-Mobile suit is a Top Military secret and not a toy for a child!"

Ramius was spared to answer when Mu spoke. "If the GAT-Mobile suit and this ship are destroyed, there won't be any secrets left to protect..."

"Lieutenant Flaga!" Interrupted Badgiruel with her outburst at the nonchalance way the single man in the room spoke. "Did you forget that he is just a child?! He has no place here..."

"But look at how he handled it earlier," Mu interrupted this time the other woman, only in a calm voice, unlike Badgiruel. "Not that I don't agree with you, Lt. Badgiruel, or him to say 'Aye-aye, or sir' and just jump aboard. But right now… that kid, Kira Yamato is the only one that can protect us from the forces of ZAFT."

Badgiruel looks down in dismay at the thought. "I don't like it..."

"Nor do I," said Ramius. "I feel rather ashamed to force him in operating the GAT-Unit, but we cannot help it if we want to survive. After this meeting, I believe that It. La Flaga will be the best person to ask him, and I will take all the responsibility for him, however, right now we cannot stay here." She pushed herself into the air and floated towards the hologram battle map. "In our present state, we can't hope to make it to the moon base without refueling."

"What if we stop off at Artemis first?" Badgiruel voiced out. She had decided to push the situation of Kira aside and focus on the important things, namely surviving. Badgiruel too floated towards the hologram and pressed a few buttons and the bases were out displayed. "Artemis… well, from our current location it is the closest Earth Alliance base..."

Mu too floated towards the pair of women, once there he pressed a few buttons. "We need a plan if we want to escape Rau Le Creuset..." He informed them while on the hologram their position appeared and the location of Artemis with several other bases.

* * *

 _In a different part of the Archangel, a few minutes later after the meeting..._

Through the corridors of the ship, two young teens floated through the air in the direction of the canteen. Kira glanced a few times back over his shoulders and sees that the girl, named Flay Allster still follows him. "Flay… I'm glad you safely escaped Heliopolis, especially when that happened..."

"It was so... scary... when hearing that alarm all of the sudden," Flay spoke up, sadness coloring her voice. "I got separated from Jessica and the others… I ran into a shelter alone..." She suddenly pushed off of the wall and flew towards Kira and wraps her arms around him. "I was so lonely!" The emotions poured out of her in waves. Shock, fear, and relief that someone familiar was now finally nearby. "It was so scary..."

The young coordinator blushed at the contact with a beautiful young girl who is growing into a woman. "You're okay now, Flay!" He spoke in a quiet voice. "Sai, Mirriellia are on this ship… come," Kira guides the distressed girl towards the canteen.

A shout was heard which suspicious sounds like the girl's name when the canteen door slid open. Flay's eyes immediately fixated on the group of teens, who all stared at her in surprise. "Sai!" The girl cried out in relieve and then flew towards him, while Kira just watches it happen.

"Hey! There you are!" Kira turned towards the person who had called out to him. There, walking towards him is Lieutenant La Flaga in his Alliance uniform. "You and I are supposed to put on Pilot suits and be on standby." An alarmed expression flashed over Kira's face as he listened towards the lieutenant voice. "Our last ditch exit strategy is about to commence. It will be pretty tough. especially when my Zero is not yet battle ready, but I hope that within the hour our crew has done their magical hocus pocus with their tools." Kira took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief at what the man actually asks when it finally made sense to him.

"Are you saying… you want me to pilot that thing again…?!" The young coordinator's outburst picked up the attention of his friends and civilians in the closeby environment. "I do not know if you had seen of what had happened when I piloted that thing, but what I did..."

"Listen, kid, I understand how you feel, but you and I are the only ones that can protect this ship now." The strong voice of La Flaga made sense. "If I could operate that thing, I will, but the new O.S. that was built by you make that impossible for us."

A pretty girl with short hair ran past them and stuck her head through the opening of the canteen. "Excuse me… are there any doctors or nurses here?" Kira and La Flaga watch how a man in an expensive suit and a woman rose up from their chairs and followed the woman.

"All we can do is contribute whatever we can, in our own way." The man spoke up again. "Whether soldier or civilian. It's tough, but those are the circumstances we now face on this ship." Mu glanced at the civilians who now also moved to offer their help on the ship. "You know, kid, I, Lt. Badgiruel and Lt. Ramius did not like the thought of forcing you into the GAT-Mobile suit. We knew what we did was wrong, especially a kid like you, no matter if you are a Natural or a Coordinator, yet we knew with your talents ...we will come out of here alive."

Kira frowned at the thought of stepping a foot into that Mobile suit and the horror it can bring, yet the boy felt elated when learning that the leaders of this ship didn't force him with bad intentions into that thing.

"You saved those people in that lifeboat, and for that I'm grateful, it shows that you have a pure heart. Yet, these civilians are nowhere aboard on the Archangel, a ship which is to my dismay chased by ZAFT Naga class ship… which is our enemy at this moment. So, what will it be? The choice is yours. Just make sure you don't regret the choice you made."

* * *

 _At Heliopolis before the destruction…_

Wing Zero burst out of the ORB space colony and sped through space, creating some distance before it stopped and floated at one spot. Within the Mobile suit, Heero eyes darted over the screen while using his skills to hack into the secured high-level system of the colony they just left. ' _These level of encrypted security is child play for any true Gundam pilots trained by Doctor J. Password is...*****, I think that any of my fellow pilots can breach easily into their system, even Duo can do this nonchalantly in his sleep while breaching their network. And the mission, accomplished!_ ' Shuffling through the system now that he has access to their system, Heero locked the whole Colony into a Code Red and then moved towards the shelter system. ' _Navigating through the system will not take long,'_ The young man shifted through variable sensitive data. ' _I breached the system for the civilian shelters which are in dire situations can serve as a lifeboat with pre-installed coordination.… their destination is that of ORB which coordination is… Four, Three Four, Six...'_ Sending the final orders back towards the colony, back at Heliopolis, Heero's orders were executed. One by one the shelters activated their second defense mechanism and a thicker plate of armor slammed shut in front of the main door before they were launched into space.

Drifting away from ORB's space colony, each lifeboat executed their second order and the thrusters pushed them closer towards Earth. This action was witnessed by the soldiers that were left behind at Heliopolis, the crew at the Coordinator Naga warship, and by the culprit and Cagalli Yula Attha who narrowed her eyes at the skills this young man displayed, and with a suspicious glare she looks at the reflection of the Pilot from one of the screens.

"Did you just hack into Heliopolis database?!" Demands Cagalli once she sees the screen returns to a viewing of stars and voids. Her voice sharp and with a bit of disbelieving mixed at his actions. The girl had some knowledge of computer languages, but what her companion has just done, and succeeded was something no Natural could do within less than a minute.

Heero turned his attention back to Zero and guided his mobile suit away from Heliopolis. "I just did, Miss Attha," He confessed. "Why asking a question on which you have known the answer for?"

Cagalli growled lowly from out of her throat at such a comment. She had seen him doing the act of breaching the colony secured network, but the reason for his action was to her a complete mystery. "It just left my thought! I could not stop myself, but there is a question on which I want an answer; Why did you breach Heliopolis network?"

"Answer me this, girl… are the confrontation between the two factions worth the loss of innocent lives?" Wing Pilot asked, however, he didn't wait on her reply and continued. "You has seen the damage that was inflicted on the space colony when they fought. If the colony was too far damaged and the life shelters were finally released, only 50% of the civilians will survive, but now with my intervention, I expect only 80% will survive the trip to the mainlands."

Cagalli hasn't thought about the consequence of the battle within the colony. Yes, she had seen the damage that was brought to the main support beam, and she wondered what drives this man to risk his own life for unknowns innocents, herself included. "I did not rescue them out of pure or corrupted intentions, my actions are of my own. I'm a soldier with blood drenching my hands, both weak and those who had nothing to do with the war. However innocent casualties happen in war, there is no denying that, yet if there is a chance that I could prevent their death, I will." She heard him say, and Cagalli noticed a saddened undertone in his voice.

"I… I…" She did not know what to say, and after a few moments of silence, Cagalli spoke. "Thank you, Odin. Not only for your foresight of rescuing the innocent people of Heliopolis, but also for taking me with you. I came to a realization that you could have easily left me behind, yet despite the danger, you took me with you. Thank you." Her words honest and showing her appreciation for what he has done. For now, Cagalli decided to let her suspicion behind, and learn about her rescuer through his actions.

A blinding light erupted behind the space jet form of Wing Zero before a turbulence of an explosion caught them in its wave, shaking the occupants of the Mobile suit wildly. Cagalli could see shadows of space debris flew past them. A heavy pressure pushed against her chest, pushing the air out of her lungs and made her lightheaded as the disguised Mobile suit flew at the speed that caused Cagalli to pass out.

* * *

 _Back at the Archangel in the pilot cabin..._

A door slid open and Lieutenant La Flaga entered the pilots changing room, only to stop when his eyes landed on the young Coordinator. Mu smiled lightly at the younger male serious expression. "Well… I see you have made up your mind,"

"I thought about what you had said, that I should contribute whatever I can, in my own way," said Kira while he closed his pilot suit.

Mu grinned at the younger man. "well, now that you are ready, I better let you in on the plan." He swung an arm around Kira's shoulder in a collision way.

"The plan?" The young coordinator questioned before he listened towards the lieutenant and his plan. One Coordinator and one Natural would for the first time work together. The Lieutenant explained the details of the plan in simple lines for the young man to understand when suddenly a voice sounds through the ship.

' _A NAZCA-class ship is up ahead of us, at a distance of 5000! Pilots Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga prepare for launching!_ '

"Here we go kid, a word of advice, stay calm because you're not alone out there," Mu said and guided the kid towards the hangars and towards their machines. There in the distance the Mobile suit GAT-Model the Strike stands like an unmoving rock in the hangar. "And Kid, once we are back, you and I will share a drink together, okay?"

Kira nodded stiffly and stepped upon the lift that brought him up towards his cockpit. "Hey Kid," The young Coordinator turned around towards the speaker. "Come back in one piece will ya, better you than the machine."

"I will," said Kira and his form disappeared when the cockpit shut close. Sitting in the pilot seat, his face was soon meet with the light of the controls and the screens flickered on. A vertical name that consists out of five letters appeared on the screen. "G.U.N.D.A.M..." The young Coordinator read. ' _Kira Yamato! Launch the Striker in Aile Striker mode._ ' A familiar voice suddenly resounds through his cockpit. His eyes swiftly turned towards the small pop-up screen in the corner of the main screen. There the image of Miriallia smiled down upon him. "Miriallia! Why are you..?"

"We've heard your conversation with Lt. La Flaga, Kira." Miriallia gives her friend a peace sign and tilted her head cutely. Smiling she continued. "I and the others agreed to contribute in any way we can. From now on, I'm the Mobile Suit and Mobile armor combat controller. At your service!"

Kira couldn't help to feel a warmth spread through his chest, and a smile appeared on his face. "Kira Yamato… Strike Gundam, lifting off!" And the new named Mobile suit was launched out of the Archangel and into open space.

* * *

 _At the Archangel Control center…_

Miriallia observed her screen, watching how the newly dubbed Mobile suit of Kira, now named Strike Gundam sped through space to support Mu La Flaga in his Mobius Zero. "Warning! The enemy Nazca battleship has deployed the stolen Mobile suits GAT-X303 Aegis, GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X207 Blitz, and the GAT-X103 Buster!" She announced which caused a lot of actions aboard on the Archangel.

"Prepare to fire anti-beam charges!" Badgiruel ordered, her stern voice reverberated through the command center.

"Valliant cannons numbers one and two, targeting!" One of the males announced. "Rear Iggelstellung guns on full automatic Ma'am!"

"Fire!" Bidgiruel ordered the command shot.

While Badgiruel, Ramius, and Miriallia are helping the only two on the frontline from out of the Archangel, Kira Yamato and Mu La Flaga had a hard time fighting the stolen Mobile suits.

* * *

 _In outer space…_

A light flickered on, highlighting the launching path for the Mobile suit pilots. "This is Zala Athrun, Aegis… Launching!" The pilot grunted when his body was pushed back into his seat when he was launched into space. "Activating Aegis Phase-shifting Armor," Colours spread out from the cockpit, turning the center red with some black at the chest, side of the stomach and shoulders. Its eyes flashed an eerie green while the thrusters pushed the Mobile suit towards it comrades.

Left of the Aegis, a black Mobile suit with some red highlights flew next to him, and the pilot's voice came through the private channel. "Isn't this unbelievable that the Naturals has managed to create such deadly machines?"

"Nicole, I can agree with you that these machines look impressive. The features of these Mobile suits would have certainly let them win the war, however with the previous O.S. they would have been sitting ducks against us," said Athrun who guides his own unit through space.

A mocking laughter rang through the channel before the owner spoke. "Those Naturals are a joke, they even fail in writing a descent operation system. Did they really believe that they could become our equal? We are stronger, more intellectual and better than them, even our machines are better, and this one might have come close, but with such a crappy system they utterly failed." This one belongs to the pilot of the Duel; Yzak Joule.

Flying next to the Duel is the Buster which is piloted by the last member of the team. "Yzak, they somehow succeeded in building a strong Machine. While we stole these GAT-Units, they have kept one, and this one is completely operational." Dearka Elsman, last member of the Special Forces that were tasked with stealing the machine. "My units says that the Unit name is the Strike X105, a machine that can adapt to almost any situation that it will face."

"That sounds scary, a suit that can adapt to its surroundings," Nicole said before an alarm blared through the four stolen Mobile suit cockpits. His Mobile suit, Blitz focused on the incoming blaster that left the gun barrel of the Strike. "They have deployed the Strike! Athrun how do you want to handle this?" said the Blitz pilot while barrel rolling through space to avoid the shot. Before the Blitz could do anything, three different Gun barrels shoot their bullets from behind a debris that once belonged to Heliopolis. "The Strike has a back-up, we need to ...Gyu–-aaah!"

"Nicole!" Athrun shouts when his scanner noticed the heat source of the Mobile armor that had hidden between the debris of the once proud Heliopolis. The Aegis pilot was aghast at this unexpected action of the Archangel. "There was no information about any Mobile armor at the mission briefing," Aegis shocked pilot said, yet at the same time he did not let the shock control him and aimed his gun at the incoming enemy. A blast surged from the tip of his gun which the Mobile armor dodged. However, Athrun refused to give his enemy any chance to position himself favorable and kept shooting. "Yzak! Dearka! You two will take down the Strike. Deplete the Unit battery and the pilot will be a sitting duck. Nicole and I will take care of the other enemy. "

Green eyes flashed when the Duel broke out of formation and towards the Strike. "Don't order me around Athrun!" Snarls the Duel's pilot while its unit released a rain of lasers from his gun. "Commander Creuset orders are to capture the machine, he hasn't said anything about the survival chance of the pilot."

"Yzak..!" Athrun warned the other pilot with a growl. "We need to learn from the pilot if they have other bases or any other plans that surrounds these machines. If we kill the pilot now, we will never learn when somewhere in the future a whole battalion of these machines are launched into space to destroy the Plants. If that happens, you will be blamed, Yzak."

Yzak growled low from his throat. "Fine! Let's go Dearka!"

In a zigzag formation, the Duel flew towards the Strike with its beam saber ready to separate its legs with the rest of the body. Cutting towards the last Alliance Mobile suit, yet the Strike managed to dodge the attack by using the thruster to create some distance at the last second. Another swipe which the Strike managed to dodge which irritated the Duel's pilot. "Dearka! Shoot that Earth scum down!"

Aiming his rifle, Buster locked at his target. "I've it in my visor… locked, wha..!" Dearka exclaimed when his vision suddenly was obscured by a large object. Activating his thrusters and flew straight up to escape from whatever had obscured his vision. Coming to a stop above the object that obscured his vision, Dearka sees a lifeboat. "We have a situation!" He announced when his eyes noticed ORB logo. "Heliopolis has deployed their lifeboats it seems," Dearka informed his comrades.

"Try to avoid them, remember, our own people are also aboard those ships," Athrun said while dodging the fire that comes from the cannon pods of Moebius Zero. Aegis climbed sharply up while shooting laser beams at the Mobile Armor.

An angry voice then sounds through the cockpit of its fellow ZAFT members. "Like Hell, I will! How can they be innocent if they collaborate with the enemy?" Yzak manipulated the controls of the Duel and shot like a cannon towards the Strike which was in a tight position. Behind the last Alliance controlled mobile suit is a lifeboat with innocent lives. "Traitors! They are traitors to our cause! If that Alliance pilot does care about these traitors, let us see if he is willing to protect them!" Appearing now in front of the Strike with his menacing green eyes of his mobile suit, Yzak brought down the beam sword upon the Strike.

Warning alarms blasted through the Duel's cockpit before a yellow beam came from nowhere and shot off the arm just in front of the Strike. "What! Above me!" Coming from above is the bird form of Wing Zero who flew past him before turning midair and transformed into a Mobile suit with its twin blasters aimed at the blue and grey colored ZAFT Mobile suit. "Is that a Mobile suit?" Yzak snarled before aiming his rifle with his other arm at the new arrival. "It doesn't matter, I will destroy it! No one embarrasses a ZAFT Red pilot!"

Beam rays shot from the Duel's rifle and landed against the chest of the new arrival Mobile suit, however much to Yzak's shock and the surprise of the Strike's pilot. The Duel's attack barely made an impact and it just floats there in front of them. That was until the green eyes flared up menacingly and the twin rifle tips gathered energy. "Whoever lays eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell of it." A cold, merciless voice rang through the open communication channel before the twin buster rifle fired and engulfed the Duel whole and only a shadowy silhouette of the other Mobile suit was visible before it exploded and casting a shadow over the Wing Zero with only one dark green eyes flashing menacingly.

* * *

 _Finally! Done! I had a very hard time of writing this chapter. Many times I had rewritten this chapter until Wing Zero showed up. Yea... my apologies if Heero hadn't much screen time but that will change now. I believe that Heero's intro into the battle has shocked a lot of people. I do hope that you readers enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
